Technically Married
by Zaracnaphobia
Summary: Maou decides to play a game unknowingly on Emi. What happens when others decide to get involved without knowing? Based on speculation from others about what the second season of Devil is a part timer will contain. Please enjoy the troublesome demon (literally and figuratively) that decides to turn the two opposite's lives upside down.
1. It's Just Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil is a part timer. This is just my own writing for fun and a way to let of my imagination

A/N this is my first fan fiction so please read and review. Would love any ideas on what I could have as complications. I have a few in mind but I am having trouble making names and getting them associated with the story. Next I would like to say this starts off straight for where the anime left of and I have just continued with my own version. I may have also changed their personalities slightly... ah well hopefully it should still be amusing. I have also added a lot of A/Ns in the story so if you have any problems with anything at all just message me and I will either change it or reply why it is there. Well please enjoy the story

* * *

Maou stood standing under his umbrella looking at the slightly blushing girl next to him and chuckled slightly. It was amusing for him, the Dark Lord of Ente Island, to be standing next to a blushing Emilia the Hero or as she is referred to in Japan, Yusa Emi.

A/N (yes for people reading this in English the name is back to front isn't it? I couldn't really care less to tell the truth so deal with it)

A lot had changed for him since he had come to Japan. For starters him and his demon general Ashiel, or in Japan, Shirou Ashiya, had barely any magic powers left in their bodies due to the way magic must be manipulated in this place beyond the gate and were forced to go through the process normal humans did. Not that he really minded though. It was good experience, or so he thought, to learn what it was like to be a human so that when he took over both worlds he could be a very capable leader and it was this thought that brought him back to the street corner with a now flashing green light. Gathering his wits about him he quickly grabbed Emi by the wrist and dragged her across the intersection as well and turned to grin at her. It was a sight to behold thought the young man/demon to see the once feared Hero of Ente Island to be blushing like a high school girl as she stuttered and tried to get a hold of herself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Screeched Emi.

Chuckling Maou replied "Simple, I thought I would bring you over to my place to eat as thanks for letting me have the umbrella and looking after Chi-Chan my co-worker. Not to mention Suzuno is cooking, it is around dinner time and considering where you were waiting I am assuming you haven't had anything to eat yet." As if on cue her stomach let out a loud rumble and looking even more embarrassed she just huffed and started leading the way to his stronghold. _She's cute when she is angry or embarrassed _he thought, then grinning _maybe I should start making a game out of this. It could be rather amusing to see how she reacts when I do this around others._ With that thought he took off after her, not wanting to be lectured about how he, the one who invited her over, wouldn't be there as manners dictate.

XXXXXXX

A little while later

XXXXXXX

"Hurry up Maou, what could possibly be taking you so AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screaming while falling down the stairs only to be caught by the very man she was chastising Emi was not happy at all. Not to mentioned embarrassed, extremely embarrassed when the others opened the door to the staircase to find her in the arms of the man she had sworn to kill while the rain was pouring down around them setting a B- grade love scene from some movie or another. There was an extremely awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity as the two groups looked at each other in complete shock and it was even more shocking when Maou simply starts laughing. Emi couldn't believe it. Here she was in his arms which should be an extremely awkward situation for two sworn rivals however if she thought that was as bad as it could get she was dead wrong.

"Wow guys haven't you ever seen a guy carry a girl up the stairs bridle style before? Your lack of education in romance is simply shocking, this is a serious thing. Urushihara, Ashiya you two will both begin to understand the human's need for romance in their life. Suzuno I realise I have no say over what you do but I strongly recommend you learn something about it as well. Now that the matter is cle…" sadly he never got to finish his sentence due to the rather painful and unexpected slap that sent him tumbling down the stairs from the extremely angry girl in his arms whose face was nearly at the colour of her hair.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING AT ALL LIKE THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT BETWEEN US YOU SERIOUSLY MISGUIDED DEMON! I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF IF I ALLOWED MYSELF TO DATE THE MAN WHO IS THE REASON FOR MY DECEASED FATHER!" and with that tirade over Emi quickly got of her spot on the ground next to the Demon Lord, raced up the stairs and strode past the group of shocked Ente Island tourists with her face still red and ignoring the "my lord are you ok" sentences from Ashiya who sounded like a broken record. Slamming the door and locking herself in the apartment it was several minutes until she realised it was the apartment of the man she hated so much and quickly unlocked it so the actual residents could enter. The group entered looking semi-cautious of the red headed woman with a rather pleased looking Maou in tow. It confused the others who suddenly had something like "what the hell happened between these two today" passed through all their minds simultaneously and just wouldn't leave them alone. Of course Urushihara couldn't really be bothered about it for too long and just went back to his laptop waiting for dinner to be ready. Ashiya on the other hand looked over at Maou, while taking his spot at the dinner table and asked rather nervously while sending cautious looks over at Emi

"Did anything we should know about happen today My Lord?"

Maou grinning, took his spot at the table and simply said "I got another pay rise today and I heard rumours that the manager might be getting a higher ranking job in a few months leaving the manager spot open in Susuzunka (A/N not sure if this is the right spelling or name or place or whatever else) and that means I will most definitely get it. I will work harder to prove my worth and get myself a recommendation from Mayumi-san." Then looking over at his demon general his eyes said 'we will talk later, for now simply act normal' to himself however he was thinking, _hell yeah my plan is actually working. This is the most fun I have had in ages she is just such an easy target for jokes and she is still blushing. Hmmm maybe I shouldn't have done that method though. What if it leads to some misunderstandings that could get me in an even worse position? Nah that won't happen when have practical jokes ever got someone stuck in such a mess? _Conveniently forgetting some C-rate movies where the person got amnesia and actually thought that they were dating, that never happens. Continuing his thoughts _I wonder what that strange sensation was that I felt when she was slapping me though. It felt like a gate was being opened somewhere. Hmm it couldn't have been. Emi would have told me if she someone was coming through. Her friends are very well informed and would know if someone was trying to get here._ Although he had a feeling in the near future that he would be regretting the fact that he simply shook off the feeling he merely shook his head and glanced over at Suzuno who was plating up. Just as she was about to place Urushihara's share of the food down on the NEET's table Ashiya stopped her with an intense look in his eye and said

"Unfortunately due to some rather unique figures popping up in the accounts this fortnight I am afraid to say that Urushihara will not be having dinner tonight. It would be better off going to someone like Maou-sama who actually works to bring income to this household."

"Interesting figures you say Ashiya? And what would these interesting figures be related to?" inquired Maou.

Looking at the NEET who was currently crying at the fact that he would most likely be missing dinner, with cold, hard eyes Ashiya replied "It has recently come to my attention that our third flatmate took it upon himself to buy several new computer games that will be coming out on computer shortly and costing approximately 29 800 Yen (A/N this is equivalent to about $298 Australian dollars basically think 100 Yen per Aussie dollar). This is a rather serious amount of money and I have no idea how on earth we are going to be able to afford this. It is rather convenient in my eyes however that you decided to visit here tonight Emi. Although your presence is certainly uncomfortable, _especially after that tirade of the staircase_ I was wondering whether you would be able to tell us if we could get out of this scenario like the one before hand." Everyone suddenly turns themselves to look at Emi including Urushihara to find the business woman completely zoned out looking all red in the face and talking to herself. It was shocking to say the least, for the demon lords to see Emi so completely out of it and not even knowing how it was brought about however it also brought some interesting thoughts to Ashiya which were going along the lines of _'if I knew how she was put into this state there would be absolutely no reason for My Lord and I to be concerned with her presence. We could simply place her in this mood, kill her and be on our way to rule over Ente Island once more. Hmmmmm I must have a conference with the other two to find out how this situation came about and tell them of my plan. For now I must snap her out of it to deal with this financial crisis.' _

"Emi are you there? Come on we really need some help here so we don't go under." And just as Ashiya is about to whine some more Maou steps in placing his hand on her should he says

"Hey Emi snap out of it. I brought you here to have dinner with us, not stare at a wall like a zombie muttering to yourself about gibberish." It soon became apparent that Emi was not in the mood to tolerate his touching as another slap was aimed towards the part-timer. However just before it hit the black-haired youth he unexpectedly blocked it and continued on as if nothing had happened saying "Good now that I have your attention I was wondering whether you could listen to what Ashiya has to say while we eat dinner. In the time the rest of us have been arguing and you spaced out the food is going cold."

"Huh? Oh, food yeah I get it. So Ashiya what were you talking about?"

So as Ashiya begins to explain what the current crisis was with Emi again, Maou starts thinking to himself-while eating his dinner of course-how much Emi was affected by his little pranks. She was out of it for nearly ten whole minutes and in the end the thing that did snap her out of it was anger. '_I mean seriously I had to snap her out of it. How long would she have been like that if I hadn't of triggered and angry response from her? I mean yeah I want to see her embarrassed but not so distracted she could walk into an incoming train or something. Hmmm maybe she will build up a tolerance for it? I guess it could sometime help her in the future if she ever starts falling for a guy.' _Glancing over at the girl who is going through the matter of Urushihara's latest spending spree-it seems like we won't actually have to pay again-with Ashiya, he starts chuckling. '_who the hell am I kidding? That girl would never fall for anyone and he would have to be one hell of a monster if she did. I mean what would she even look for in a guy anyway? She has grown up surrounded by politicians, battling demons and saving the world. What sort of skyscraper requirements must the guy pass by? I am so thankful I only have world domination plans. The guy who falls for her would have the hardest job in the world just dealing with her let alone having dates, a wedding and children. Speaking of which didn't I hear about her raising a child? Just like' _Maou was quickly interrupted from his thoughts as the girl he was currently making comparisons to suddenly stood up and started walking towards the door with her bag and umbrella.

"where are you going?" He asks with a surprised look.

"Home, where else would I go?" she replies with annoyance.

"Well it usually is polite to stay until you finish your meal, then thank the chef and the owner of the residence you are eating in after which you politely excuse yourself from the table with." The demon replied with a look of mild thoughtfulness and annoyance.

"I haven't heard you do any of those things while eating before and why in hell should I thank you for eating? I could have gone home and got my own." Taking the offensive the girl continues, "in fact who said I even was hungry? You just dragged me down the street saying 'you should come over dinner as a thank you for the umbrella and Chi-Chan'."

_'One up to me'_ thought Maou, chuckling slightly. "You seem to forget that the one who cooked the meal was Suzuno, you had no problem whatsoever in coming over to eat with your stomach rumbling loudly and that you actually led the way here telling me to hurry up"

"Hmph fine. Suzuno I thank you for the meal, it was delicious and I am sorry to say I must take my leave as I have business to attend to. As for you three demons, behave." Sighing she closed the door behind her and slumped against it. _What the hell is that guy playing at? _She thought, _it isn't like I have any feelings for the guy but how can he act so casual about dating? That is a serious topic and he knows how Chi-Chan feels about him so why did he act that way? Geez I will never ever understand how that man acts. Thank god I am not related to him in anyway. _With that cheerful thought the girl left the building just to fall down the infamous staircase screaming. Little did she know that there was one major way in which she was related to the man she despised greatly and even furtherer from anyone's thoughts was how much it would change all their lives.

Meanwhile back inside the cheerful atmosphere of the apartment the four Ente island 'vacationers' winced and glanced in the direction of the staircase to here Emi muttering something about the staircases and a bolt of lightning. Chuckling lightly Maou took the dishes over to the sink only to have them snatched out of his hands by Ashiya who pushed onto the ground while firmly stating "My lord you are the only one out of us three here who actually works and brings us an income therefore you must take all the opportunities possible to rest up and make sure you are fit to work at all times!"

Maou surprised by this grins at his demon general and replies "Thanks Ashiya. It is great that you are such a reliable and trustworthy friend. I don't know how I would have been able to survive this place without your help and support. Your ability to hold down the fort is amazing. Suzuno I thank you for the meal. Your cooking was simply fabulous as always and I am glad you so generously offered to cook food for us every second night of the week."

"It is no trouble at all to help you like this. You did me a great service in dealing with Sarue meaning this is the least I could do to repay you. If that is all you require for tonight I think I will take my leave now. Good night Maou, Ashiya, Urushihara sleep well." In the monotone voice Suzuno used she slowing got up, bowed and exited the room where Urushihara was still crying. Whether out of joy that someone was actually polite to him or because he was extremely hungry was irrelevant to the other two demon lords however due to the fact Maou had to talk to them about some very serious matters he relented and turned to Ashiya saying "Ashiya give him some food even if it is only half a portion. I need to discuss some matters with the two of you and it would be better if a rumbling stomach didn't interrupt my speech."

"My Lord you can't seriously expect me to give him food. He"

"No buts or excuses Ashiya, give him some food so he doesn't interrupt me complaining like a child."

"I understand My Lord. Please forgive my disobedience." He replied while bowing and going to fetch some food. When the three demons had finally gathered around their dinner table with Maou on one side and Urushihara and Ashiya on the other side Maou began.

"There are two matters of importance that I must discuss with the two of you. The first is as you could probably guess, to do with that incident on the staircase with Emi. The second is to do with something I felt in that incident that you two may not have noticed in your extremely shocked state." _Oh god _thought Ashiya _I missed something extremely important. I was supposed to be paying attention outside the stronghold however due to the Hero's proximity to Maou-sama I forgot all about it and let an important event go unnoticed. _Urushihara on the other hand was a lot more concerned _Oh my God _he thought _the demon lord has fallen in love with the Hero who is trying to kill him. How the hell did this happen? What the hell was going on tonight when we were here in the apartment? What is going to happen to my computer? Are we going to be kicked out? Is he going to abandon us to be with her? My bum life is coming to an end. _Continuing on his speech and ignoring is two crying demon generals "I have decided to start an amusing game with Emi at the centre. I have noticed that she is easily embarrassed and as a demon it is my job to take advantage of this to have as much fun as possible. This could be considered a way to strengthen her up for if she ever falls in love with a guy but for now I think I will just play it as a game. As you can probably guess outside on the staircase was just a scenario I was using to embarrass her and if you were actually paying attention you may have noticed her embarrassment." _Are you kidding me? _Thought Urushihara angrily. _Are you ****ing kidding me? You mean you started a game and fell in love with the girl and you are saying it will continue to be a game until she falls for you as well? Hey wait a second doesn't that mean he is going to abandon us until she falls for him? That means I have several weeks, months at the most, to find a way to continue living my current lifestyle. Yes this could work out well actually. I might not have to worry about anything at all if I do this right. _Ashiya on the other hand was rather confused.

"My Lord I can understand that you would want to do such evil things with her emotions but why would you want to help her when it came down to her love life?"

"Simple it might get her off our backs for a while and plus it isn't every day that you actually meet someone who can match her expectations. I mean seriously I feel sorry for the guy that falls for her so I am going to help him out in a similar way to how Emi is helping Chi-Chan. Call it reverse phycology if you will."

"My Lord what if this goes horribly wrong, gets extremely mad at you and attacks you while you are working?"

"Won't happen. Emi is too concerned with the lives of humans. She has never been one for if 'the end justifies the means' saying. She killed a lot of demons who said it if you can recall correctly."

"I see My Lord. You truly are a genius of manipulation."

"Thank you Ashiya now the second thing I wished to discuss with the two of you is what happened when I was messing with Emi's emotions." _I wonder if he knows what the emotion actually is. I mean sure he talks about it but does he know what it feels like? _Urushihara had to admit he was curious to why he actually liked the girl so he leaning closer he gave Maou his utmost attention. Needless to say Maou before continuing looked over the purple haired teen a little worried, but then shrugging it off finished his dramatic announcement "I felt a gate open." Urushihara literally fell backwards and slowly had his soul float out of his mouth saying "that's it. I am so out. I have had enough of these two crazy guys." While truthfully he was thinking _WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM. I MEAN YEAH I AM GRATEFUL HE ISN'T IN LOVE WITH THE GIRL BUT SERIOUSLY WHY CAN'T HE JUST SAY IT EARLIER? I THOUHGT HE WAS ABOUT CONFESS TO UNDYING LOVE AND HE MERELY BRINGS UP AN EVERYDAY PROBLEM? Actually wait this might not be an everyday problem. None of us have ever felt the gate open. We merely go along with our daily lives and examine how people interact with us to guess where they come from. What is so different about this particular time? How come Ashiya and I didn't notice it? Actually this isn't really my problem. Those two are the ones that do all the housework I am going back to my computer they can sort this out._

"Well neither of those things concern me so if you don't mind I am going back to my laptop." And saying so the teen shuffled back to his laptop giving a small smile when the screen lit up.

"My lord who could it be?" inquired a concerned Ashiya.

"Wouldn't have a clue. Emi didn't tell us anything so it couldn't be any of her friends, it might be a group hunting us down from the church like what happened before to Emi and I. Worst case scenario is that our underlings have joined the church and they are preparing a full scale invasion. Thankfully the church hates us so they probably wouldn't do that. We will find out soon enough though. If mayhem begins, Demon. If we meet somebody new, Church. If we don't meet anybody at all and nothing happens then I guess it will be something like Urushihara and Olba."

"I see. Well then My Lord you have work tomorrow where you absolutely have to prove your worth so you can become manager of the Susuzunka branch of McRonalds which means you need rest. Following your advice we will wait and see what happens and prepare for the worst. Rest assured that you have no need to worry while I am about My Lord!"

Grinning at his second in command, Maou chuckled lightly while adding "thanks Ashiya. I am glad I have such a trustworthy second in command. It has been a rather tiring night so let us all turn in. That means laptop of Urushihara!" And with saying the demon lord of Ente Island turned in for the night trusting his second in command to deal with whatever other chores had to be taken care of before going to sleep.

* * *

Well that is the first chapter I hoped you all liked it. please read and review. I plan on posting chapters once every fortnight or so. If you have any questions just ask and I will answer them as best I can.


	2. Mystery girl

A/N) Hi guys thanks for everybody who read, reviewed, followed and favourite I am glad you liked it. I have some announcements to make so please read this. I understand that the paragraphs do make things a little confusing however I am copying and pasting from a word document so the lines are a little different. It is merely going to be trial and error until I get things right so please have patience. I am sorry for taking so long to upload however my work laptop had to be updated and then it was taken off me for a little while when they found out I was playing games at work. The only reason I kept my job was because... well... I seem to get the same amount of work done as everyone else so they can't really be too angry at me. Next I know that the new character's name is not the same as the one from the actual light novel however keep in mind that it is an alternate story and that they have different back stories. I think that is all so well now for an important message.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil is a part-timer and I am glad for that. I love writing the fan fiction however I also like hearing other interpretations of what could happen.**

* * *

"speech"

'_thought'_

time, place or emphasis

YELLING

* * *

**Pink Hair, Red Eyes! Who is this Mysterious girl?**

Sitting in the slightly cold break room of McRonalds and reading a jump magazine 1 Maou sighed. _'It has been six days since the gate was opened and still no sign whatsoever of who came through it.' _He thought sighing again.

"Is something wrong Maou-sama?" Questioned his concerned co-worker, Chiho Sasaki. "You have been awfully tensed lately and today you seem to be constantly distracted and almost bored. Is everything ok?"

Not exactly sure how he should reply he started simply, "it isn't that something is wrong exactly….." at this he paused and looked across at the high school girl as if he was trying to decide whether he should continue his train of thoughts or not. In the end shrugging he decided no harm would come of it so continued "you see a few days ago I swear I felt the gate open and well… nothing has happened at all. It almost seems as if the person is lost or unsure of what to do next. Who knows, maybe I was imagining it."

Suddenly Chiho was a hive of activity, shaking her head madly and perking up immediately to claim differently. "Maou-sama never ever doubt yourself. Remember that time I was thinking I was losing it about those earthquakes? You listened to me at that time and made me feel better so now it is my turn to tell you. If you felt something happened then it definitely happened. I am sure this person is simply gathering their bearings or maybe they are a friend of Emi's."

"I thought about that possibility myself Chi-Chan however the night the gate opened Emi was having dinner over at my stronghold to keep an eye on us. Do you really think that she would be at somebody else's place if she was expecting visitors? No this person hasn't had any contact with Emi and they most certainly aren't a part of the church. If they were trying to convince Emi they were an ally, it would be their first priority next to gaining our trust."

Stopping suddenly Maou looked towards the door and raised a hand to stop Chiho's reply. "Someone is coming and I certainly don't want any more people known that time and space travellers are living among them. This conversation stops for now and with any luck we might meet somebody new."

_'Who is the second set of footsteps that I can hear? It sounds like a child is coming.´_ Maou thought while pretending to read his magazine. _'Is it possible the manager brought a relative along?'_ Glancing over at Chiho he could tell that she was tensed about the possibility that someone had been listening to their conversation, sighing Maou decided to ease her mind "Did you hear about that the next man of iron will include Lexell Luthor?" Unluckily for Maou it happened to be this exact time that the manager walked in.

"Maou are you here? There is a pink haired girl here looking for you. She seems to think you are family…" At that moment Kisaki Mayumi's legs were softly pushed to the side by said pink haired girl. To say Maou was shocked would have been an understatement in Chiho's eyes. _'He looks petrified. Almost like one of those people who become statues after looking into Medusa's eyes' _Chiho thought while looking at her co-worker. _'Who is she to make Maou looked so surprised yet scared?'_

The question was answered then and there for the teenage part timer.

"DADDIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Screeched the pink hair girl while tackling the man she called her father.

Chiho was now the one freaking out and pointing at the girl on top of Maou asked furiously (rather loudly in Maou's opinion) "WHY DID SHE CALL YOU DADDY? HOW COME SHE HAS PINK HAIR? WHO IS THE MOTHER?"

"Daddy is Daddy and Mommy is Mommy. Go away orange haired bimbo" the pink haired girl responded rather furiously, "leave me and daddy alone. Mommy and Daddy are happily in love even if they fight occasionally so leave them alone before she gets angry again."

Chiho simply stared at the girl and instead of retorting decided to take in her appearance and ask Emi who the mother was. The young girl had silvery, pink hair down to the middle of her back, was about two foot six with red eyes and then it just then she realised what the girl said _'happily in love? Huh why is my vision fading? Why is it like I am looking at this scene from the end of a very long tunnel?' _Without realising Chiho collapsed on the ground in the middle of the staffroom in front of her slightly curious manager, the, completely out of it, man she loves and the girl she is destined to hate.

Meanwhile in the manager's perspective things seemed to be going fairly well. Chiho collapsed, Maou was sitting on the floor on the verge of losing his soul via his mouth and a girl who claimed to be the daughter of the staff manager were all casually lounging around in her break room. _'Dear God, I have around five months left here and this just has to happen. What if they cancel my promotion because of this? No, be strong Kisaki, you will make it through this, keep your job and sort this mess out._'

"Maou snap out of it. We need to talk. First get Chiho onto the couch and then bring yourself and the girl…" at this she paused and looked at the girl, "uh sorry but what is your name exactly?"

"Her name's Serena. Serena Maou." Maou responded proudly to his manager and quickly carried Chiho over to the couch at the side of the room. _'I am so dead when Emi finds out about this. I may want to annoy her but seriously I am not a Sadist or a Masochist so why in Satan's name am I dealing with this?'_

"Right well get yourself and Maou junior to my office as soon as possible. We need to discuss this problem." Saying that the manager of the Susuzunka branch of McRonalds quickly left the room and headed to her office to let the two of them get their priorities and stories straight. _'For some reason he seemed to be too surprised. Hmmm maybe he thought the mother was looking after her or something. Ah well I just need a believable story and something that doesn't interfere with his work.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the staff room Maou sighed and placing Serena sideways on his lap, started to get some answers. Speaking in a kind voice Maou began, "Ok Serena before we go to the Manager we need to get some things straight. I am going to ask some questions and although they may be hard to answer can you please try your best?"

"Hmmm anything for you Daddy" She replies in a cheerful voice while swinging her legs backwards and forwards under herself and the chair.

Grinning, Maou thought _'under different circumstances I wouldn't actually mind being a father to her. Maybe if things go well I actually can be her father. I mean technically I am her father after all.' _(Back to the room) Maou starts his interrogation "Well first things first, how did you get here?"

"Well I saw some weird people in long robes talking about some weird portal that would only allow one person to come to where someone named the hero and the demon lord were. I remember you always being called the demon lord by Master Ashiel so I decided to run and jump through."

"So no one jumped through after you?"

"Nope nobody jumped through. See I got a little scared and tried to back out however the door was closed." Explaining in her childish voice, Maou couldn't help but grin at her.

"Glad to see you powered through. You certainly inherited my genes. Ok next question, how long have you been here for? In other words how many times has the sky gone really dark well you have been outside?"

"hehehe I know how to tell the days daddy. Ashiel taught me back at home. You were always in the throne room looking intimidating."

_'What were you teaching her Ashiya? We left Ente Island just after her fourth birthday. She isn't even five yet and she knows how to use full sentences and even what words like intimidating mean.'_ Maou had to admit he was surprised however pushing his concerns aside he asked again, "So, uh… how many days have you been here for?"

"This is my sixth day. It was so tiring learning the language however I finally managed to get some leads on where you were by using the hypnotism trick Master Ashiel taught me. Daddy, who else is here?"

Looking at her, about to answer, Maou remembered his manager's orders. Quickly scooping up the young pink haired girl on his lap and hurriedly walking to the door, he answered rather simply "we can sort out the details later, for now I am going to tell my manager a story which you must act like is nothing new to you. Do you understand?"

Nodding and holding onto his shirt tightly Serena answered "Yes I understand daddy. Basically listen for a while and then look away?"

"Thank the devil you are my child otherwise life would be so much harder for me from now on." Maou responded raising and rolling his eyes while opening the door.

Giggling, Serena merely moved her hands and legs so she was draped like a Koala or a monkey over the man she called 'daddy'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later in the manager's office

Opening the door and walking in, the father and daughter pair immediately walked to the couch and proceeded to sit down right in front of the manager/interrogator without seemingly any care in the world. In reality Maou was scared speechless and Serena, well she didn't really understand what was happening so you can't blame her for showing how she really was. _'I really should have come up with a story before coming here. Hey wait didn't Ashiya create a story to fit our unexplained back grounds? What the hell was it again? Shoot I barely remember it. Ah well it should come in as I talk about it.'_

"Ok now Maou you know why you are here. You just had a little girl come in and claim to be your daughter. Even you seem to be surprised to see her again, so there are three questions that I want to ask you. Firstly what is she doing here? Secondly will she affect your work? and sadly now that she has here I must ask you this, what age were you when you… well… did the deed?"

"I guess it started in the days when I ran a construction company. We were a small business and our rather large competitor was constantly hassling us and stealing our jobs right out from under our feet. This was all a good five or six years ago though." _'For some reason as soon as I said construction company the story has just start flowing. We are definitely making this our cover story. It seems to work in every situation.'_ Pausing for breath Maou continued with his (Ashiya's) rather elaborate cover story.

" One night when we were all a little depressed and tired from a long day at work my Vice-President, Ashiya Shirou, had the idea to go to a bar and cheer ourselves up. Of course I was underage however Ashiya was my current guardian due to the death of my parents and they trusted him to look after me. After a couple of drinks needless to say we were all rather cheerful and one of my other employees, a rather talented kid by the name of Urushihara, saw a rather pretty teenager at the bar around my age and pointed her out to me." At this Serena merely started searching the manager's office with her eyes and started taking interest in several of the items.

Noticing this Maou thought _'dear lord, either she really is bored with this story or she is the best actor to have ever been born. Not ever I can tell if she is faking or not.'_ Dragging his eyes away from his daughter he continued his story, "a few drinks and a couple of glances later and I had to admit I was curious what she was doing there. After that I sort of lose my memory. The next thing that I really do have clue about is waking up in her apartment. Skipping most of the details I left rather quickly and forgot about the incident."

"About a year later my business went down under after our competitor stole our one hope and I suddenly found out that the girl I had met at the pub that night was the head of one of their departments. I was shocked seeing her and it seemed the feeling was mutual. Of course Serena had been born by then however I still had no idea so me and my men tried to find employment elsewhere only to find out we had been black listed in the town we were raised in."

"Deciding that it would be better to leave my men and I went our separate ways except for my two closest friends, Ashiya and Urushihara."

At this Serena turned around and seemingly took interest in the story once again. _'Those two names come up a lot' _she thought _'I guess I should remember them. Ashiya does sound so much like Ashiel after all.' _Nodding to herself the young girl made up and her mind and continued to paid attention to her father's story.

Noticing his daughter's reaction, Maou spared her a glance, squeezed her arm slightly and began where he left off.

"The woman continued to follow us from town to town with several of her friends and made life very difficult for us and until last year I still had no idea of Serena's existence. Serena, however, knew of mine and came searching for me one day when she got lost. She knew where I lived and decided to find me. She told us everything about her mother and ended up staying with us for several weeks."

"It was after around the third or so month that it happened. We were attacked and robbed by some people we thought to be under the employment of the friends of her mother. Naturally we protected Serena however we were separated and my friends and I were dropped off in this town and threatened under pain of death never to leave."

"Naturally worried about her I asked them how she was and they said their boss would be showing up anytime to pick her up and return her to her mother. Being slightly more relieved I couldn't do anything other start a life here. That is why I was sort of surprised to see her here."

Looking thoughtful for several minutes after Maou finished his long winded story Kisaki replied "Hmmm I see. Well you did just answer two of my questions even if that was a rather long explanation. Considering how you story is and the fact that you are now twenty two and seem to have the capabilities to look after her, I won't worry too much about how you were under the legal age for intercourse. I also won't bother to mention this to the higher ups as long as you are able to perform at the same standard as before she showed up. Are you capable of doing this?"

"Yes Ma'am, my two flat mates should be able to look after her. Technically they are her uncles as they really don't do anything other than study and housework."

"Glad to hear it. Well we must ring Chiho's mother and tell her about Chiho's condition and then you need to get back to work."

"Of course however would it be alright if Serena stayed in the staffroom until my shift is over? It is just right now my flatmates are shopping and searching for jobs so they can't exactly pick her up."

"That should be perfectly fine." Standing up Kisaki led the way out of the room with Maou and Serena in tow. Upon reaching the staff room she turned to the pair and said "Maou you have experience with her mother correct?"

Nodding, Maou quickly explained "Yes her mother likes to know that I keep her safe when she comes over to visit my friends and I so we keep in touch. Did you want me to call her and tell her perhaps?"

Seizing the lifeline offered gracefully, his manager in turn nodded and responded "yes it would be easier for someone who knew both of them to explain the situation." Opening the door and gesturing for the two to enter she continued "I thought Chiho was acting strangely today as it was. I guess she must have been exhausted to collapse like that."

_'I think it was more a case of shock that led her to collapse' _went through Maou's head while Serena huffed and started digging her nails into his shoulders thought '_Orange headed bimbo deserved it.' _Glancing over at the pair Kisaki was merely glad she was only the manager of the man. _'Thank the lord that I was born female. Being born a man seems to be hell. Either that or he is just experiencing a series of unfortunate events.'_

Shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts, Kisaki made her move. "Maou sort everything out here. Call Chiho's mother tell her she collapsed of exhaustion and that she needs some time to rest. Get your daughter to behave and then get back to work in the kitchen. Understand?"

Standing to attention Maou obediently replied "Yes Ma'am." Saying so Maou took Serena over to the desk and placed her on top so he could pull out his cell phone unhindered. Seeing that he was dialling in the digits to call Mrs Sasaki, Kisaki quietly left the room and went back to her office to deal with the mountains of paperwork that every manager complains about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the staff room again

While waiting for his phone to connect Maou was talking to Serena. "Serena I still have two hours left here for the day. I want you to stay here and behave ok? There are a few magazines you can read and look at however you are not to leave the room unless the building is collapsing or on fire, understand?"

Pulling faces at Chiho, the young girl merely nodded her understanding and went back to insulting the unconscious girl.

"Hello Mrs Sasaki, this is Maou Sadou speaking….. Yes this is about Chiho, she seems to have collapsed of exhaustion and needs to rest so the manager decided it best for her to go home to have a sleep…. Yes she should be able to walk to the car… See you soon then." Hanging up the phone Maou walked over the Chiho and proceeded to try and wake her up.

"Come on Chi-Chan time to wake up. Your mother is coming to pick you up and you need to walk to the car." Seeing that she still wasn't waking up Maou got an idea and started speaking very suggestively "Chi-Chan if you don't wake up I will have to carry you to the car….." The speed that she was sitting up straight on the couch was simply astounding in Serena's eyes however, seeing her father merely grin and help the 'blonde haired bimbo' off the couch, masked her reaction.

Completely red from head to toe, Chiho shook her head viciously and stuttering, made her response known, "M-M-M-M-Maou, I-I-I d-don't you to do t-t-that for m-m-me. I-I-I can take myself to the c-car." While she spoke, the teenage girl tried to make her way to the door however and upon stumbling and nearly falling conceded and allowed the older worker to help her.

XXXXXXXXXX

A short while later in the alley next to McRonalds

"I am sorry that she was unable to finish her shift. I know she will try to make up for it and I can only ask that you make sure she doesn't push herself too far in the future. Thank you for your help." Mrs Sasaki said while bowing (Chiho lollygagging in the back seat, semi-conscious).

"It was no problem whatsoever Mrs Sasaki, I just hope Chi-Chan makes a full recovery as quickly as possible." Was the reply from the manager's salvation.

Hopping into the car Mrs Sasaki continued "It is nice to know that one of Chiho's co-workers and friends is such a nice young man such as yourself. I like the fact that she has an older friend to depend on when she needs help." With that the Sasaki family car drove out of the alley and into the street with Maou waving them off. Standing there for a moment Maou began to turn to go inside the building via the side door when the sound of something being destroyed erupted from the building.

Quickly rushing inside he realised that it came from the staff room he immediately sped up without even noticing and reached the door in no time at all. _'Please let Serena be ok she is way too young to be out casted and I have had way to much trouble for one day.'_ He thought, opening the door and rushing inside he found Serena crawling through some boxes under the fallen shells at the side of the room.

"Found it. Geez, why did the shelf have to fall over? I'm not that heavy?" Pouting the young girl stood up, dusted herself off and walked over to the couch without even noticing her father standing at the door looking as if he was told that he was getting fired. Which if he didn't set the room right, might just happen.

Sighing, Maou walked into the room and started fixing the mess his recently found daughter had made. _'Ever since she came to this world I seem to have been sighing a lot. I wonder how I should introduce Serena and Emi to each other though.' _He was interrupted from his musings by a small tug on his jeans. Looking down and seeing the object of his musings he couldn't help but smile. _'She may be trouble but technically she is still my daughter.'_

"Ok Serena I really have to get to work now. Just stay here and I will be back in several hours to take you to your new home on Dullahan. Until then try not to destroy anything else and if you get bored instead of looking for me or something else in the room please try and sleep. I am guessing you haven't had much over the past week." While saying all this Maou had picked her up and taken her over to the couch where he sat her down and checked her over for injuries from the falling shelves. Satisfied that there were none he patted her on the head, brushed off his uniform and left the room where his daughter was now turning her attention to his forgotten Jump Magazine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later near the end of Maou's shift

Maou was standing at the front counter looking over the room with a smile on his face. Although there may have been plenty of trouble for the permanent part-time things finally seemed to be looking up. The fast food store was booming with customers, his manager wasn't angry, he could look for his own way to resolve the problem of introducing Serena and Emi and best of all the former hadn't done anything to loud or distractive since she found that Jump magazine.

_'Thank the dark lord I only have fifteen minutes left. Even though she hasn't made any trouble since finding my magazine I am afraid that if I leave Serena alone for too long she may cause some trouble. Speaking of which is it appropriate to allow a girl who isn't even five yet to read things like that? It is a little gory after all. Nah she'll be fine, she is half demon after all.' _Breaking out of his thoughts Maou noticed a customer approaching.

"Hello and welcome to McRonalds. How can we serve you today?"

After dealing with the customer Maou heard a door open back in the staff only section of the building followed by footsteps. Turning around he saw the manager walk out leading Serena by the hand.

"Maou, before this girl ends up falling asleep here, I suggest you end your shift and hurry to take her home. It will only make your job harder if she can't hold on while you ride home."

"Understood manager, thank you for your understanding the situation and allowing me to leave early to deal with the problem. We will leave as soon as I get changed." Saying so Maou walked over to pick up the half asleep child and leave to get changed.

Upon entering the staff room Maou walked over and placed Serena on the couch after glancing down to make sure she wouldn't fall asleep proceeded to open his locker and get change. Quickly finishing he could see that Serena didn't have much time before she fell asleep so quickly responded "Serena are you ready to see where you are going to be living while here in Susuzunka?"

As he guessed, the question quickly refilled the girl's energy reserve as she was now bouncing up and down on the couch, her orange-red eyes shining with curiosity and happiness. "I can't wait Daddy. Is Mummy living with you? What about Master Ashiel and Master Lucifer? Come on Daddy I want to go see them already."

_'Ah damn I didn't think about that. Who the hell is her mother anyway? I mean you can't exactly use two male DNA structures to create someone so who is the female? And is she an angel or human? Wait what if….' _Maou's thought train ended rather abruptly after proceeding to be tackled around the waist again by the now fourth member of his household (including himself).

"Daddy your eyes went misty for a second and you were just looking at the wall. Is something wrong?" Serena asked while looking concerned, cocked her head to one side.

Shaking himself off, Maou smiled while looking down at her and replied "Sadly Mummy isn't living with me sweetie. I haven't seen her in quite some time in fact. (he wouldn't believe that he was actually telling the truth here) I mean ever since I came here I have been cut off from Ente Island," lowering his voice just enough so Serena couldn't hear him, Maou added, "I probably haven't ever seen her."

Noticing the again puzzled and now sad face of his daughter he brightened up. "However I do live with Ashiel and Lucifer although in this world they are called something different. Instead of calling them Master Ashiel and Master Lucifer you must call them Uncle Ashiya and Uncle Urushihara, respectively. Do you understand Serena?"

Releasing her father and nodding, the four year old ran towards the door. "Hurry up then daddy. I want to see Uncle Ashiya again."

Chuckling to himself, Maou walked over and picked her up. Opening the door and walking towards the side alley where he parked Dullahan, Maou finally figured out how he was going to get Serena on the bike with him and not having to worry about her safety.

"Hey Serena I want you to climb around onto my back when we are riding, ok? Wrap your arms around my next and hold on tight ok?"

"Yep, I understand daddy."

Finishing the long walk (it isn't really long but to Serena it was like walking a mile) Maou opened the door into the now dark alley and carefully unlocked his bike. After carefully wrapping the bike lock around the main bar off the bike, Maou hopped on with Serena carefully secured on his back.

Grinning at his daughter, Maou asked the one question that he knew every kid always wanted to answer "Are we ready for take-off?"

Laughing an evil laugh that was obviously inherited from her father, Serena screamed the first thing that came to mind, sadly she also inherited this from her father. "CHARGE AND CONQUER FATHER! FOR THE GOOD OF THE KONOHAGUKURE AND OUR HOKAGE! CHARGE!" 2

Laughing at his daughter's outburst, Maou quickly rode the bike out of the alley as fast as he could and skidded onto the road to charge down the street at full speed. _'Jump Magazines may not be appropriate for five year olds but it was totally worth letting her read that edition.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A surprisingly short five minutes later

Panting Maou pushed Dullahan into the bike rack at his home and locked it into place. Suddenly in unison both Maou and Serena sniffed the air. Also in perfect unison they looked at each other and said

"Smells like Kare Raisu" 3

Laughing at each other the father and daughter pair walked up the stairs. "Okay Serena, rule number one of living here. Always be careful when walking up and down the stairs. For some reason women always seem to trip while walking up and down them and it is constantly a problem for me."

Taking in the information, Serena nodded and repeated the rule to herself under her breath. Then seeing something fishy she looked at her dad accusingly and asked "Daddy why are women walking up and down these stairs if you aren't living with Mummy? If you are cheating on her I won't waste any time in telling her."

_'Scary. If I ever find her mother I hope for the sake of my life she is a good looker.' _"Serena I swear they are nothing more than friends and acquaintances. I would never cheat on your mother '_Who I am sure I have never ever met' _and I am even less likely to do so in an apartment with my two closest friends."

Carefully looking into his face to see whether he was lying, Serena, seeing he was telling the truth and grabbing onto his shirt proceeded to hide on his back.

Feeling the change of positions Maou stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at her, "Uh what are you doing?"

"I want to surprise Uncle Ashiya and Uncle Rushi with my appearance."

Shrugging, Maou opened the door, walked into the hallway, pulled out his keys and opened the door to his Stronghold *cough* apartment *cough* to see his share of Kare Raisu sitting on the table. _'Damn it looks like Suzuki has gone home already. Ah I guess I will just share my portion with Serena after all I do need to discuss some things with the two of them.'_

Walking inside and closing the door behind him, Maou slipped off his shoes and greeted his two roommates.

Ashiya being the loyal Demon General *cough* housewife *cough* he was began his investigation. "You're early today My Lord. Did something happen at work today?"

Maou grinning decided he may as well play along with the girl who was now silently laughing on his back. "It so happens that something did happen at work today. I found out who came through the gate six days ago. In fact I believe you are about to be attacked by the person." As soon as he said this Serena let go of his shirt and tackled the older man.

"UNCLE ASHIYA!" she screamed. 'Uncle' Ashiya looked like he had seen a ghost. Although judging by the fact that his soul was floating out of his body it might have been his own. Quickly snapping out of it however he glanced over at Maou, Serena and Maou again before asking.

"My Lord what is the meaning of this?"

"Serena is the person that came through the gate six days ago. It actually explains why I felt the gate open considering the fact the two of us are blood related and all. She walked into work today and gave me a bit of trouble. Chiho fainted after being called a bimbo and hearing some other things, the manager asked me some questions about how I had a daughter and so making a few tweaks to your story about how somebody kept following us and causing trouble I managed to get away with no problems what so ever."

Ashiya looked a little confused and then worried by this however wasn't able to say anything due to Maou's next words. Serena merely having heard this story before started examining the apartment, greeted her 'Uncle' Rushi (needless to say started asking why he was called Rushi when Ashiya had the privilege of a full name) and then ended up at the table where Maou's portion of food was.

"We are going to use this story as our cover story so gather around and listen closely."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime later when Maou had finished telling the cover story to his men

"And that is the story that we will be using if anyone ever asks us about our back ground. Do you understand me? The troublesome woman the Ashiya used is going to be the cover story for Serena's mother whose whereabouts are currently unknown." Turning around to eat his meal he found Serena asleep on the ground and every last scrap on his plate devoured.

Sighing he turned back around and added "Someone else is going to need to get a job so we can afford the extra person. There is no way in hell that I am allowing a four year old girl to wonder around on her own again." Ashiya who was currently lost in thought snapped out of it at this to turn and look at Urushihara. Seeing this, Maou also looked at the younger demon.

Urushihara who seemed to understand just what was about to happen immediately started complaining. "I can't get a job, I am underage, being looked for by the cops and not to mention I have no redeeming qualities." Upon hearing this Maou and Ashiya seemed to realise that he had a good point. _'Thank God I did all those evil things before I joined these guys. I was so afraid of losing my life as a NEET for a moment there. Ahhhhhhhh being a bum is one of the nicest things in this world.'_

Suddenly Maou perked up again and looked at his NEET of a subordinate. "Hey Urushihara you love playing games right? And you know your way around a computer also. You even said you acquired some pretty advanced hacking tools a while ago. Isn't that right Ashiya?"

"Why yes it is My Lord. However I don't see where this is going."

Grinning evilly, Maou looked over at Urushihara. _'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' _thought the purple haired NEET, '_the damned guy came up with a plan to ruin my life as a NEET. I am never going to have another peaceful moment. I will have to get up early, make it to work by walking or riding, ACTUALLY WORK and worse of all worry about how I am going to keep my job. CURSE YOU MAOU SADOU.' _Needless to say at this point the NEET was literally crying on the floor. That was until he heard his ruler's next words.

"This is great. Well then Urushihara, I, as your commander, command you to get a job as a game tester. At work today I was reading a borrowed jump magazine and found that several gaming companies are looking for skilled computer users. Simply hack into their computers, place a resume there with conditions that you work at home due to a disability that prevents you from walking and presto. We have extra income, you get a little pocket money for what you want and you can even continue your life as a NEET, not to mention that you now get free games before they even come out on the market."

Urushihara really couldn't believe his ears _'he didn't command me to do anything except continue my life as a NEET who gets payed money and free games.'_ He thought. Suddenly Urushihara bowed very lowly and said "I will do everything within my power to obtain a job with such conditions My Lord. For the good of this household I will succeed in acquiring a job as a Game Tester and become one of the best in the industry to help your rise to power."

Maou looked surprised for a moment before chuckling and responding "I am grateful for you loyalty as one of my soldiers Urushihara." Dismissing the matter then Maou turned to Ashiya who, once again, was looking worried about something. "Now then Ashiya what has your knickers in a knot?"

Glancing up at the two other demons, Ashiya sighed and replied with his train of thoughts "My Lord I remember when I, myself, told that story to Suzuki, Rika and Emi at Sentucky Fried Chicken and although you didn't name the woman who was following us, I did. If you put the two of our stories together then Serena's mother should technically be Emi the Hero."

* * *

A/N) Well I hoped you liked the chapter. Please Read and Review. Again I will try and update by next fortnight I will also have all of my chapters over 3000 words if not more so they may very from time to time depending on how much I think should go into the chapter.

1: Jump magazine is of course a reference to Gintama. Very amusing anime where the main character is basically a... I have no idea how to describe the guy.

2: If you did not know this was a reference to Naruto please go and watch the anime. great series even if shippuden is so much cooler then just basic Naruto

3: basically it translates to curry rice

In other news I was thinking of making Emi a chibi emotion in later chapters once Maou starts teasing her more. Please I would like to know what you guys think of this since you are my readers and all. Again if you have any problems please ask and I will do my best to answer them.


End file.
